Down to the Wire
by WarriorAngelReads
Summary: Percy has been captured by Chaos,who intends to use him as to take over the is up to his wife,Reyna and the rest of the 7 not including Annabeth to save him from the grasp of nabeth cheated on Percy,betraying him,and got herself thrown into the Underworld.But she escapes.Once Percy is freed,it is up to him to save the world quel to Just Before the Betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **If you haven't read my first fanfiction, you won't have any idea of what is happening, or at least what I think. Please go read it. It is called Just Before the Betrayal. I hope you read it and enjoy this chapter!**

 **Jason POV**

"Hail Leo Valdez, minor god of the forge, metal, and metal-working skills! Hail Piper McLean, minor goddess of beauty, charmspeak, and self-esteem! Hail Frank Zhang, minor god of shape-shifting and battle! Hail Hazel Levesque, minor goddess of jewels and ability to track and attract metal!" Zeus rumbled. The throne room exploded into cheers as their best friends and the greatest heroes alive became who the others have always dreamed they would be.

"Sparky." I heard Piper.

"Yeah, whats up Pipes?" I asked.

"I am very sorry of what I did. When I left, I knew there was missing. You. I want to be back with you." she said sadly.

"Pipes, look at me. Of course I will!" I cried. Piper looked up, and her beautiful face filled with joy. I then surprised her a kiss that was missing for months.

"Where is Percy?" Pipes asked.

"Oh, ummmmmmm," I bit my lip, not wanting to tell her.

"Tell me Jason!" she cried using charmspeak.

"When Reyna and Percy went on their honeymoon," I was interrupted by Piper.

"Sparky, tell me from when I left you. I want to catch up on everything." Piper ordered, using charmspeak.

"When I left you, I went back to New Rome. Reyna then called a meeting to help repair the damage done by Gaea. Percy then dropped by to help. After the meeting, they IMed Annabeth to find her have sex with Percy's new brother, Damon. That physically and mentally broke Percy, and Reyna brought them to Olympus, where they were made gods and got married. Annabeth then insulted Reyna and Damon dared to call Lady Athena bird brain. That got them thrown into the Fields of Punishment. While on their honeymoon, they went to NYC, where they encountered Octavian, disguised as a mortal, who tried to take Reyna away Percy. I was nearby, also disguised as a mortal. There was a contest, and Percy won. I revealed myself, and Cameron started to attack after Octavian drowned. Reyna and Percy teleported us to his palace, where we rejoiced, and then chains wrapped around Percy and dragged him to who knows where at that time. Then, Reyna became broken, Annabeth and Damon then escaped the Furies, and Percy told me the only way to defeat Chaos. That is who captured him. He said to make you guys immortal. Zeus did, and here we are now. It might of been a little messed up, but now you know the general idea." I answered.

"Wow. Percy did so much for Annabeth, and this is his reward." Piper remarked,

"I know, so that is why Reyna married him. They really love each other. Now Reyna is so broken I should take you to her, as I think she wants comforting."

"That is fine." I then teleported us to my palace, to find Reyna cradling a picture of Percy and her at the contest that I took.

"Hello Piper." Reyna sniffled.

 **Piper POV**

Wow, she is really broken. I really feel bad for her.

"Reyna." I whispered. She looked up, and I gave her a long hug. She kept on crying silently.

"Jason! How long has been Percy missing?" I hissed. He mouthed that he went missing yesterday. I couldn't believe that the strong, confident, brave, strict, and courageous praetor I knew was replaced by a heart-broken, devastated girl.

"Reyna, can I see your photo?" I asked gently. She nodded, and handed me the photo. It was beautiful. A something created out of water, fake jewels floating in the air, them kissing, and a gaping disguised Octavian.

"That is Octavian's disguise?" I asked in disgust. Reyna nodded. I feel so bad for Reyna, so, so bad. I wish I could rip out Octavian's neck out, but too bad he is dead.

 **Reyna POV**

Percy, please come back to me. I need to see you in person again. I want to see your Seaweed Brain grin, or see you do something daring but stupid.

"Piper, promise me you will help me to find him! Promise me!" I whispered.

"I promise on the River Styx." Piper vowed.

"I want to start to find Percy." I said, "Jason, please help as well. I want as much help as we can to get Percy out of Chaos' fortress."

"Sure, doesn't seem that bad. I will ask Frank, Leo, and Hazel about this." Jason replied. For the first time in a few days, I gave a small smile. I heard Jason use an Iris Message, Leo said yes, but Frank and Hazel had to tell the Senate and wait for their vote.

"Great Leo, meet me at my palace. Just imagine you being in front of me. Then, you will teleport." Jason said.

"Hey Jason, Pipes, and Diosa _**(It means goddess in Spanish, check translate)**_. I heard you need the help of Chef Leo?" Leo joked.

"Shut up, bromista _**(means joker)**_." I muttered.

"I take that as a complement. But Diosa, what did happen?" Leo questioned. I gave a look to Piper, begging her to explain for me.

"Well, you know that Percy and Reyna love each other, and they got married?" Piper asked. He nodded.

"Well, they were on a honeymoon, and they went to NYC, and Octo-face, aka Octavian, was there disguised as a mortal, tried to take Reyna away. Jason was also there, and Octavian challenged Percy to a contest, and Jason revealed himself. There is a picture that he took." at that, Piper gently picked up the picture, and handed it to Leo, who in turn gave it a great long look of surprise, and gave it to his "Diosa".

"You guys are sooooooooooooo cute together." Leo whispered to me, and I started to cry again.

 **Leo POV**

Wow, Reyna is really sad. She isn't the strong girl I used to crush on. She seems to really enjoy Percy.

"Then, when Octavian tried to bound Reyna to steal her while the boys were talking. Then, Percy noticed, and Jason started to fight one of Octo-face's lackeys, Cameron, a son of Vulcan. Very stupid. Then, Percy united Reyna and they teleported themselves to Percy's palace, and then, the ground snapped him up… I can't continue without Reyna crying." Piper said.

"Oh, come on mi reina, stop crying." I ordered. She couldn't stop crying. I guess I can't really help her, because I never had a girlfriend.

"Leo Valdez! Stop, you are making it worse." Piper snapped, and slapped me across my face. Yowch. That actually hurt.

 _~~2 days later~~_

"Leo! Thank Zeus!" a voice hissed. I yelped, and looked around the Sierra Mountains where we were searching for Percy. There was a very battered Percy in an Iris Message.

"Sparky! Pipes!" I yelled, "Get over here!"

They started to run to Leo, and saw the IM.

"Hey guys, head to the Alaskan Plain, where the Hubbard Glacier was. That is where the fortress is. Go there! I have 4 days until I will fade. Being away from my tie to the world, Reyna, has greatly weakened me." Percy hissed, and their eyes widened. "It's true, please don't tell her, she will go crazy. Where is Rey-rey anyways?"

"She is with Artemis, also searching." Piper answered.

"Tell her to tell Artemis to head for the ex-Hubbard Glacier Plain. Tell Reyna not to worry. I also making my way out. I have killed both armies and I am in the maze. Also tell Artemis that she needs to bring all of the Hunt if she is going to make it out of the fort alive." Percy hissed.

"Ok."

"I need to go, or the monsters in the Labyrinth, yes _The_ Labyrinth, will sense me. Tell Reyna I love her!"

"Ok."

We stood there in shock. Percy is a legend!

"He killed two armies of monsters, which is like 30 legions! Wow!" Jason remarked. I opened my mouth to say something, but someone, not one of us, cut in.

"Well, lookie what we have here." Lycon snarled, "You walked right into a trap. Wolves, attack!"

 **Thank you all for reading! Please go check out the prequel to this story, called Just Before the Betrayal. Thank you Dandelion~GriffinClaw for helping me! Please review and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Leo POV**

"Pipes, Jason, these wolves can only be hurt by silver or fire. I'm going to summon Greek Fire and we run away while I cover you with non-hurting or burning flames. Okay?" I whispered. They nodded. I grabbed a vial of Greek Fire from my tool belt, uncapped it, and threw it at Lycon. He dodged it, but his wolves got lit on fire.

"Flames." I whispered to them, and I lit them on non-hurting or burning flames, and we ran, leaving flames our at our wake, preventing any wolf to cross us. We also melted some of the snow, causing the wolves and their wannabe king getting rolled into snowballs.

"Leo," Piper said after the flames had run out, "That was amazing."

"Hey Pipes, I think you need to contact Artemis." Jason said.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Artemis." Piper requested.

"Piper! What a surprise! What's the matter?" Artemis exclaimed.

"Head to the plain where the Hubbard Glacier. That is where Percy is. He has killed all of the monsters and is in the Labyrinth. Bring all of the Hunt if you want to made it out without fading. Also can you bring Reyna to this IM?" Piper asked.

"Ok. Reyna!" Artemis called.

"You heard what to do right?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Reyna replied.

"Meet me, Leo, and Jason the throne room. That is where the entrance to the giant cell is. We will make our way through the maze and find Percy. Percy also said not to worry and he loves you."

"Got it!"

"Make sure to bring a weapon that can be easily hidden."

"Ok." At that, Piper slashed through the mist.

"We need to go there now, but how do we get there fast?" Jason asked.

"Let's ask the gods for transportation." I replied.

"Dude, for once you are serious." Jason remarked. I gave him my _you really had to do that_ look.

"What?!" he complained.

"Leo, my boy, what do you need?" a voice asked. Hephaestus!

"Dad! Can we have something that can get us to Alaska at the same that the Hunt gets there?" I asked.

"That is easy. I can teleport you to the Hunt so you can travel together. Jason's sister will make sure that the Hunt don't kill you." he answered.

"Thanks Dad!" I said.

"Brace yourself! I will teleport you." Hephaestus said. A brilliant white covered us, and we teleported right in front of Thalia.

"Hunt, lower your bows. It's just the others who are searching for Percy." Thalia called. I heard the sound of bows being lowered.

"Jason!"" Thalia rushed at her little brother and gave him a hug, knocking his glasses askew.

"How did you get here?" Artemis asked.

"Well, we prayed to the other gods, and my dad came to us and he teleported us here. We need strength in numbers to penetrate the fort.

 **Percy POV**

I have new hope now that they know where I am and they will defeat Chaos. I heard a heavy grunt, and the 30th Minotaur I defeated in one week started to charge at me. I can't fight anymore, so I used my water powers. It get strangled, and I continue to surge forward. I have been trekking in this horrific maze for the past day without any food, water, nectar, or ambrosia. I hate mazes! My body told me it was 10 pm, mortal time. I can't sleep without getting killed by a monster, no wait, I am a god, but they can make me fade. I think I have enough energy to create a force-field that lasts for 3 hours. That is enough time for me to rest. Then, I will trek again.

"Reyna!" I yelled, as I saw her getting beat by Chaos. No, I must not panic. This is just a dream. But this must mean something. It might mean a message. I relaxed, sinking into dream land again. This time, it is when I wed Reyna, but she suddenly changed into Annabeth, who stabbed me with her dagger. My dream shifted, then I saw Annabeth escaping Olympus, and she shadow-traveled to Chaos. Wait, _shadow-travel?!_

"They have launched an attack, just as we expected, my lord." Annabeth said, after she bowed to Chaos. Chaos laughed an evil laugh, sending chills down my spine.

"Did Lycon capture them?" Chaos thundered.

"No, they were destroyed by that fire user. Leo Valdez." Annabeth answered.

"Is there another group also searching for Percy?"

" The Hunt, along with the Bellona spawn, Valdez, Grace, and the virgin goddess."

"Commander Hain, Commander Chase, and Commander Castellan, go follow the Hunt and trap them, and once you get the Hunt, bring them into dungeons, and bring that _wife_ of Perseus. I want to make him suffer by watching her get beat. I want Perseus to beg for her release. Once she is released, Arellano will for sure go tell the Olympians. Once she goes, I will take Perseus and beat him in front of the Olympians. Then, make him fade, which will greatly enhance Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano's sorrow to the point where she will fade."

"Yes, sir!" the three chorused. They marched off, and now I am sure of two things, Annabeth and Damon betrayed Olympus, and they are going to kill me. I sat up, and Iris Messaged the Hunt again.

"Artemis! Artemis! Wake up! It is me, Perseus!" I called into her tent through the Iris Message.

"Percy! What is going on?"Artemis asked.

"Look into my dream….." my voice faded as I shared my memories.

 _~~Dream Sharing Start~~_

" _Reyna!" I yelled, as I saw her getting beat by Chaos. No, I must not panic. This is just a dream. But this must mean something. It might mean a message. I relaxed, sinking into dream land again. This time, it is when I wed Reyna, but she suddenly changed into Annabeth, who stabbed me with her dagger. My dream shifted, then I saw Annabeth escaping Olympus, and she shadow-traveled to Chaos. Wait, shadow-travel?!_

" _They have launched an attack, just as we expected, my lord." Annabeth said, after she bowed to Chaos. Chaos laughed an evil laugh, sending chills down my spine._

" _Did Lycon capture them?" Chaos thundered._

" _No, they were destroyed by that fire user. Leo Valdez." Annabeth answered._

" _Is there another group also searching for Percy?"_

" _The Hunt, along with the Bellona spawn, Valdez, Grace, and the virgin goddess."_

" _Commander Hain, Commander Chase, and Commander Castellan, go follow the Hunt and trap them, and once you get the Hunt, bring them into dungeons, and bring that wife of Perseus. I want to make him suffer by watching her get beat. I want Perseus to beg for her release. Once she is released, Arellano will for sure go tell the Olympians. Once she goes, I will take Perseus and beat him in front of the Olympians. Then, make him fade, which will greatly enhance Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano's sorrow to the point where she will fade."_

" _Yes, sir!" the three chorused. They marched off._

 _~~Dream Sharing End~~_

"Really?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, really."

 **Artemis POV**

"They are coming now. You have to go! I can't let you, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Thalia, and you Hunt get captured. He knows that you are all immortal, but when you fall into battle, they can die. Go now if you want live! They arecoming from the northwest, so teleport all of the Hunt to North Dakota. If you don't have enough power, Reyna can lend you some power. Go!" I nodded, and called the Hunting Horn. All of the Hunt started to wake up, but the others were still sleeping. Soon, after a few minutes, everyone assembled, camp all taken down.

"Grasp hands, and Leo, hold my shoulder. Reyna, I will need you to lend some energy as I don't have enough to transport all of you. Also, please stand next to me." I requested. I hard burn cut across my wrist, and I knew Reyna was lending her energy.

"Brace yourselves!" I yelled just before I teleported us to Mount Rushmore.

 **Commander Chase POV, aka Annabeth the Traitor and Disowned**

"Brace yourselves!" I heard Artemis yell just before they teleported. Dang it. We missed them.

"What do we do?" asked Damon. I rolled my eyes. He was the same Seaweed Brain as Percy, but much better.

"Waterlogged Head, we shadow travel again." I answered.

"Don't call me that!" Damon yelled, still sour from me breaking up with him and going to Luke.

"Anna, we can't make anymore jumps. We have gone to far. If we go anymore, we will fade, and Lord Chaos will be very mad that his best warriors are gone." Luke said gently.

"Then we lost them! What will we do then?" I yelled.

"Vapor travel." Luke answered.

"We haven't mastered that!" I yelled again. Luke went over to me, and kissed me to calm me down. I started to calm down, and we grasped hands, and we traveled to where the camp is. I dragged the boys down behind a bush, in front of a tree.

"Let's set the trap around the premises. It is the best..." I was cut off by a silver arrow hitting an inch to the left of Luke's face.

"Good luck trying that Annabeth." Thalia came to view, her silver bow drawn and ready shoot, and the rest of the Hunt appeared, with fully drawn bows, and Reyna, Jason, and Leo came to view as well, and the crowd parted to reveal Artemis with her Moon Bow. We stood up, drawing out weapons, only to realize that we were stuck between a tree and a group of warriors. I looked at Luke and Damon, and we nodded, to hit our emergency escape teleport button on our watches, and it teleported us to the other side of camp, only to encounter another batch of Hunters. We were trapped.

"I need do this!" I hissed, and I grabbed the hands of the boys, and I shadow traveled us to where we were.

"Anna! You are fading!" Luke said, voice filled with worry.

"I need unicorn drought." I mumbled. Luke tricked it into my mouth, and Damon, stood above me, angry with arms crossed.

"Nice try, but you won't get my daughter." A voice said, but not one of us. A flash revealed a woman that looked like Reyna. That must be Bellona. She drew her swords, and threw them at us, only to….

 **A cliffie! I love giving you suspense! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth POV**

"Duck!" I yelled, but the swords didn't hit me, it him Damon's back.

"No!" I heard Luke shout, catching his body, and the other knife tried to him, but he deflected it.

"That scum deserved to die, for he betrayed Olympus, and he led you astray from the wonderful path you could have had." Bellona snarled, "He also tried to kill my favorite daughter and her partner." Damon stood up, and pulled the knife out of his back, and he threw it back to Bellona.

"Nice try, but I took a dip in the Styx, and I can't be killed unless you stab me in a certain spot." Damon said smugly.

"Let's get away so we can continue our quest." Luke suggested.

"Not so fast, traitor!" Bellona cried, and she formed a two cages, one with Damon in one, and Luke and I sitting in it. We were also bound with imperial gold chains. At least I was right next to Luke.

"You will never leave! Olympus will be notified, or spend eternity in Tartarus." Oh Bellona laughed. She teleported to Olympus, with the cage that contained Damon, and flashed away.

"What will we do? Chaos will kill us!" I cried.

"Anna, calm down, and we will escape. We _will_ find a way." Luke replied. He leaned over and he attempted to hold my hand, but the chains prevented. I looked into his blue eyes, which I thought are much prettier than Percy's. He started into mine, and I started to imagine the chains shattering, and the chains started to break!

"How did? What just?" Luke stuttered.

"Imagine them shattering, then it will start to shatter." I answered. I think he did to, and soon out chains started to break. Once they were broken, I hugged him, while he stroked my hair, hugging me as well.

"Now, we need to get a way to get out." Luke interrupted.

"What can we do?" I questioned.

"Let's use the same technique, but the cage dissolving!"

"Ok!" We started to use the same tactic, and soon enough, the cage dissolved, and we fell down in the green grass, with me in his arms, and we fell asleep. I instantly sat up, for I sensed something powerful near, and Luke also sat up.

"That was sooooooo cute!" someone cooed in a girly voice. Aphrodite. The icky, sticky, stupid love goddess.

"Go away, love goddess." Luke snapped.

"Hmpf. I won't because you two make such a cute couple!"

 **Luke POV**

Well this is a first. She let me sleep with her. I was drifting off with Annabeth in my arms. I felt her shifting, tensing. I thought something was wrong, and I sat up as well. My vision cleared, and I became angry at the comment "That was sooooooooo cute", so I told her to go away.

"Fat chance." she snorted, and waved her hand at us, sprinkling pink dust on us, and I felt a sudden urge to just do everything to make Annabeth happy.

"Get away from my subjects!" a voice thundered. Chaos. Thank our position that he will come.

"Really?" Aphrodite asked in disgust. She have a look of absolute loathing, and teleported away. Chaos shrunk to him human form, which also changed his personality to a bit human like.

"What was she doing to you?" Chaos asked.

"She makes me want to do this." I answered, and just I just held Annabeth's hand, not letting go.

"GO! Continue your mission!" Chaos shouted. We scrambled off, and I was determined to not let Annabeth go.

 **Percy POV**

Chaos is gone, I can easily make my way through because the monsters get to fall asleep, so I cut through the stone, and I teleported to my girl, Reyna.

"Wake up sweet. It's me, your personal Seaweed Brain." I whispered. Reyna sat up, and I kissed her on her lips, not letting her go. Her eyes filled with tears, and she ran her hand along all my facial features.

"PERCY! YOU ARE BACK!" she shrieked, bringing me outside. The camp stirred, and everyone rushed at me.

"Perseus Jackson! How did you get out?" Artemis asked.

"How about I let you see my memories?" I replied.

 _~~ After Memory Sharing flashforward~~_

"That is all because he left?" Reyna asked.

"Yes dear." I confirmed. She gave me another hug, and Thalia came over.

"Kelp Head, good thing that you didn't die. I would have torn Chaos from limb to limb if he did kill you." Thalia said loud enough for the Hunt to hear.

"Perseus, Reyna, since you are the god and goddess of the Hunt along with me, you have to join, but without the maidenhood vow and pledge for Reyna. Hunt, you are fine with Perseus being here right?" Artemis asked, and the Huntresses nodded.

"We don't want other people to discover we are in the Hunt, or other males would want to join only to get into our pants. I think we should give them code names that only we and the other gods know." Thalia suggested.

"Pinecone Face, that is a great idea!" I answered.

"I agree with Thalia. Artemis, do you agree?" Reyna questioned.

"I agree as well. Also, I have names that might be very inconspicuous. Perseus can be Nikolai, nicknamed Nick, and Reyna can be Destiny." Artemis suggested.

"Can I not be Nikolai? I hate those things!" I yelled.

"Then how about Victory?" Phoebe asked.

"I agree with that." I answered

"We should tell the others, or just out parents and Zeus. Thalia, manage camp for about one hour." Artemis called from 20 feet away.

"Okay." Thalia, Reyna, and I chorused, and Reyna and teleported to Olympus.

"Mother?" Reyna asked, and Bellona popped up right in front of us.

"Father?" Artemis asked, and Zeus appeared right in in front as well.

"Dad?" I asked, and Dad teleported right in front of us. All three gods are here now.

 **Artemis POV**

"Perseus and Reyna have decided to take their respective parts as god and goddess of the Hunt along with me. They have also decided to take code names that only the Hunt and us can recognize. Perseus has agreed on Victory, and Reyna wants Destiny. I think code names are good so boys don't recognize Perseus, and want to join to get into the girls' pants. We would like to check if that is alright with you." I said.

"Of course! Percy is a good boy, so I will allow anything that is reasonable." Poseidon cried.

"I give my permission to Reyna." Bellona said.

"Very well, I give my permission." Zeus rumbled.

"Percy, just make sure to keep Reyna safe!" Bellona said.

"Ok, I will keep Rey-rey safe." I answered.

 **Reyna POV**

Well that went well. At least they agreed.

"Artemis, I want to spend some time with Percy. I will join you for the hunt in three days. I want to finish my honeymoon." I told Artemis.

"Ok, you deserve this!" Artemis replied. I gave Percy the smile I reserve for Percy, we locked fingers, and teleported away. To his palace. I started to run to my home, with Percy jogging. Once we got there, we found we had a visitor.

"Dad? What brings you here?" Percy asked.

"Percy, Zeus forgot to tell you your sacred animal is the orca. You have a large area for your pet. The gender is a female." he answered.

"Wow, thanks Dad!" Percy cried, giving his dad a hug. Poseidon chuckled, and left.

"We need to go now to see the orca." Percy said seriously. I nodded, and we walked through the palace, and there she was, in the ocean right outside our backyard.

"It is a baby!" I squealed in a way that was unlike me.

"Awwwww, that is so cute!" Percy said beaming.

"What should we name it?" I asked.

"Misty." Percy replied.

"Can you talk to her?" I asked. Percy put on his concentrating face. He was silent for a little bit.

"Yes, and she likes the name Mist, and there is a call that she knows because it means Misty in Orca Chitter." Percy confirmed, then he whistled this sweet, clear six note tune.

"I am going to try to speak to her Percy." I declared. I started to concentrate.

 _Hi Reyna! I am Misty, a two month old orca!_ I heard in my head form Mist.

 _You are so cute! So, do you like it here so far?_ I asked.

 _Thank you! I love it here. Lord Poseidon said that he is The Percy Jackson. Is that true?_ Misty asked.

 _Yes, it is true. I am his wife._ I confirmed. I glanced at Percy, who looked like he was trying not to explode with pride.

 _Oh! Mama is calling, and tell Lord Percy that Mama will also be staying until I grow up because I still need help. I have to go! Thank you for being so nice!_ Misty cried.

 **Awwwwww, don't you think this is cute? Thank you Dandelion~GriffinClaw for reading this chapter and giving feedback. Please review and thank you all for reading! I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I had family and friends visit, and I was up over at San Francisco for the past few days. I am so sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Reyna POV**

"Come on! We can't be late or Zeus will yell at us! This is a very important meeting!" I cried at Percy.

"Give me 2 minutes." Percy mumbled. Two minutes later, Percy emerged, fully dressed and awake. He shook his head, and have me a kiss on the cheek.

"Does Miss Perfect feel satisfied?" Percy teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Percy Jackson, you are the single most searing but annoying person I have ever met." I declared.

"Well, we are all here. Demeter, you cannot have a cereal council. That is absolutely ridiculous!" Zeus yelled.

"Says who? Everyone needs cereal. It is more important than mortal rice! _**(I am sorry to anyone who eats rice on a daily basis.)**_ " Demeter snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, Uncle, Aunt, calm it down. We can resolve this in a peaceful manner." Percy yelled over the din.

"Hmpf." Demeter huffed.

"What is it you want to talk to us about Lord Zeus?" I asked once we all calmed down.

"Well," Zeus started, but was cut off by Rachel Elizabeth Dare walking in, with the voice of Delphi possessing her.

 _Two, once enemies, shall come in union_

 _Both coming to create life_

 _One will take pain_

 _Other will clash with undefeatable_

 _Taking family in pain_

 _Fatal strike will determine_

 _Traitor will realize_

 _Travel through deception_

 _Dear one will be hurt_

 _World's fate_ _lies in him_

 _Top will step down_

 _Hand the new pair the crown_

Then, Rachel collapsed. Apollo rushed to her _**(Let's say Apollo survived the Trials, even though the second book just came out.)**_ , and started to heal her.

"Percy, do you think what I am thinking?" I asked, "This means I have to bear a child, and you have to battle _Him_. Annabeth will come to realize what she has done wrong!"

"Ummmmmmmm," we were interrupted by Apollo, "Already some of the things that Rachel said has already happened. This is very bad, like really, really bad."

"How about we try to decode what it says?" Athena suggested.

"Well, the first line, _Two, once ememis, shall come in union, both coming to create life_ , means that the Romans and Greeks will come together by a wedding, which is Reyna and Percy, and Reyna has to carry a child." Ares deciphered. Everyone looked at him.

"For once, Ares, you do something smart." Athena said, and the throne room exploded with laughter. Even Hestia smiled.

"Well, the next two lines, _One will take pain, other will clash with unbeatable_ , means Lady Reyna will go through more pain than normal goddess birth, and Lord Percy has to fight someone unbeatable but still have to beat them." Rachel's voice came out of nowhere.

"Rachel? How did you know what you said?" Percy asked. Rachel gave him a lopsided grin.

"I agree with our Oracle." Athena said.

"Then," I reasoned, "the fight Percy has to go through will have to be painful to watch, and the traitor will have realize what he/she has done." Everyone nodded.

"Then, someone the prophecy speaks about will get hurt, and the fate of the world lies with Percy." Hera finished.

"I need to speak with Percy alone." I called. I motioned Percy to follow, and we teleported to our palace.

 **Percy POV**

I am really nervous to make Reyna bear my child. I really hope I don't hurt her while doing it.

"Percy, are we seriously going to have to do this? I really hate this, but we have to do this." Reyna said. I gave her my it-going-to-be-okay smile I reserved just for her. I pulled her over to the couch, and something broke. No one ever saw her cry like this. Tears began to pour down, and she kept on saying she didn't want to have to do this, and it will hurt because she is still untouched.

"Reyna, just pretend that is isn't for the world. Pretend that is for just us." I whispered in her ear. She just curled up, snuggled really close to me, and put her head on my chest. After half an hour, she calmed down.

"I am ready now. I want to get this over now!" Reyna cried. I telegraphically contacted Aphrodite, and she told me the best way to do it without hurting Reyna but still get her pregnant.

"Percy, don't leave!" Reyna cried when I stood up. I picked her up, and brought her into the room we shared.

 _~~Flash forward to after that mushy stuff~~_

"I feel something already!" Reyna yelped. I looked down, and I saw a tiny bulge, and it is true, our child has started to grow.

"Let's go take a shower first." I suggested, and we showered together.

"I need to do something." Reyna said.

"But.." I started, Reyna gave me a warm smile, and I sighed, and I let her go to what she needed to do.

 **Reyna POV**

"Artemis!" I called.

"Reyna? Did?" Artemis' voice trailed off as she studied my baby bump.

"Can you help me? Like what gender, and things like that? Also can you tell me when I will give birth?" I asked, bombing my cousin-in-law with questions. She put her hand to the round bump, and concentrated.

"Your child is a full goddess, meaning a girl. She will have your jet-black hair, and Percy's green eyes. She will have your courage, ability to lead, hunting skills, and smartness. She will have Percy's ability to breath underwater, loyalty, charm, kindness, and sword-fighting skills. Reyna, you will give birth in one week. But the prophecy said that you will have a painful birth, but when I sense it, I will come to help you." Artemis stated.

"Thank you!" I cried, and I gave her a hug as best I can. I teleported back home to see my husband pacing.

"Reyna! Where did you go?" I could tell he would be a bit upset, but considering my condition, he carefully hid it.

"I went to Artemis. I asked her a bunch of questions, and she gave me answers. I will share my memories." I replied, and I sent him my memories.

 _~~Memory sharing start~~_

" _Artemis!" I called._

" _Reyna? Did?" Artemis' voice trailed off as she studied my baby bump._

" _Can you help me? Like what gender, and things like that? Also can you tell me when I will give birth?" I asked, bombing my cousin-in-law with questions. She put her hand to the round bump, and concentrated._

" _Your child is a full goddess, meaning a girl. She will have your jet-black hair, and Percy's green eyes. She will have your courage, ability to lead, hunting skills, and smartness. She will have Percy's ability to breath underwater, loyalty, charm, kindness, and sword-fighting skills. Reyna, you will give birth in one week. But the prophecy said that you will have a painful birth, but when I sense it, I will come to help you." Artemis stated._

 _~~Memory sharing end~~_

"Yes!" Percy cried.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"I always dreamed our child will be the exact way Artemis described! I am so happy!" Percy cheered.

"We should think of names." I reminded him, and we started to think.

"How about Delta?" Percy asked.

"I want something sweet." I replied.

"How about Shannon?" I asked. Percy nodded, and we started to think of middle names.

"What about Crystal?" Percy questioned.

"I love it! Shannon Crystal Jackson!" I cried.

 _~~Flash forward to when Reyna gives birth~~_

"Artemis!" I breathed, and she appeared. Percy was at Olympus telling the other about what happened.

"Close your eyes. Think about something other than your child and Percy."

I thought about the good times at Camp Jupiter, having fun with Jason, and wishing that I had Jason for myself.

"Reyna, your child is born." Artemis' voice entered my mind. I looked down, and there was my little Shannon Crystal Jackson. She is a beautiful little girl, with a small patch of black fuzz, which means hair. Shannon opened her eyes, and they are sea green, just like Percy's. I loved the way she looks.

"Reyna, congratulations! Your daughter is a beautiful child!" Artemis cooed.

"Thank you! Should we tell the others?"

"Sure. But have you decided on a name?"

"Shannon Crystal Jackson is what Percy and I decided."

"I will go inform the Olympians of what happened. I will see you later!"

"Bye!"

I lay on my bed, looking at my little Shannon, who was looking straight at me with her large, sweet, and innocent sea green eyes. I hugged her as much as I can without hurting the newborn, and she smiled Percy's goofy but sweet smile. Shannon slowly fell asleep, and I did to from the exhaustion.

"Reyna, Shannon." a voice whispered. I opened my eyes, and there was my Percy, grinning like the Seaweed Brain he is. He leaned down, and kissed my lips, and Shannon woke, and looked at Percy with large, curious eyes.

"Reyna?" another voice asked. Artemis.

"I have informed them, and Shannon learns three times as fast as a mortal, so she should start speaking. Then, Shannon will go through the normal mortal things, but mature twice as fast. Therefore, she will be a goddess by the time 10 years or so has gone by. Zeus said that she has to go to Camp Half Blood. Shannon will be like a normal demigod, and will be claimed. By the time she is 16 in mortal years, Shannon has to reveal herself, and you and Percy will replace the old grape head. Shannon will then be trained by me on how to use weapons, become more agile, and important things. Once that is done, she will go through the same test you did to see if she is fit for the Olympian Council. Once Shannon is in, she has a choice to be a maiden or a married young goddess. Shannon could have relationships before she reveals herself." Artemis reported.

 **Percy POV**

Wow, that is a lot of things.

"Thank you Artemis, but what about our positions in the Hunt?" I asked.

"Father didn't tell me. If you want to go with the Hunt, the best way is to put a charm to mask her scent to the point her smell to monsters is a mortal. Once that is done, Shannon should be raised by your mother. When Shannon is 12, she will be sent to Camp, where she will act like a normal demigod, but only you, Reyna, Chiron, and the Oracle will know she is a goddess."

"Thank you again!"

"Perseus Jackson, always like that." Artemis snorted.

"Hey!" I shouted indignantly. I looked over at Reyna, and she was trying to not laugh, while Shannon was staring at Artemis with large, curious eyes. When I looked back at Artemis, she was gone.

"Reyna, dear, how about we have a little baby shower? We can invite the others and a few trusted demigods. We can have a large party for the new-goddess." I asked.

"I really like that idea, but really need to rest."

"Alright." and with that, I picked up Reyna bridal style, with Shannon lying on her, and brought her to her own room. I set her down, and I went downstairs to Misty's swimming area, only to find…..

 **Cliffie! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and I am really sorry for the long wait. Shoutout to Dandelion~GriffinClaw for helping me! Please go check out her fanfiction, based on Harry Potter. Thank you all for reading, and I will see you guys next time!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Thank you for all the support! I love you all! I am sorry that I don't respond to reviews or PMs, it is because I like to thank everyone all at once! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Percy POV**

"Get away from my home, traitor." I growled.

"Really, is that how you greet your proper fiancé?" Annabeth simpered.

"Who said that you are my _proper_ fiancé?" I snapped, spitting out the word fiancé.

"Because you love me, and Reyna is nothing but something to get my attention." she said seductively.

"Lies! You cheated on me, and you claim I am supposed to be married to you?! Get out before I blast you!" I yelled.

"Percy, you _are_ supposed to marry me because I said so. You will know what you have done wrong after I destroy the child. You can't destroy me because I have Chaos' blessing."

"You will never hurt Shannon, or I swear on the River Styx I will tell the gods to destroy you!"

"Marry me, help me bear my child, and then you will realize what you have done wrong. You have no choice."

 _Misty, didn't you say before you can come out of water and not get hurt, protect, and not be killed?_ I thought.

 _Yes! I can!_ Misty replied.

 _Go to Reyna and Shannon! This thing wants to kill my beautiful child and wife._

 _Okay!_

"Says who? You have no power over me. I am a god." I sneered. Then, two more things appeared next to the thing. _Luke and Damon._

 **Annabeth POV**

Percy is really stupid. I know he will end up marrying me, because I will get him to realize. He has no choice. I looked at the others, and we ran up the stairs, only to find an orca guarding a room, which had to be the moonlighter's _**(AN: means thief)**_ room. I smirked, and started to fight the orca, and I _lost?!_

 _Nice try thing. I was created to protect my master, mistress, and my baby mistress. I can't die. You will never get in!_ I heard a cute, little voice in my head. My mouth popped open. I also saw the others with their mouth open. I heard a shirk, and chains made up of Mist chained me. I know, Mist, it is unbreakable. Cages also appeared, made of Mist, and we each had our own cage. I looked at Percy with anger, lust, and humility, hoping he would take pity, but that was no hope.

 **Percy POV**

Hahahahahahahahaha, these are so stupid. I am smarter that the wisdom things, wait, no, _ex_ -wisdom thing. I teleported to Olympus, and I told Zeus to call a meeting. One by one, the gods and goddess appeared. They took one look at the cage, and all Hades broke loose.

"Those b*tchs have no sense! How dare they!" Hades shouted.

"Silence!" Zeus bellowed, and everyone quieted down.

"What should we do?" Athena asked. Everyone stared at her.

"I have a suggestion." I said.

"What is it?" Dad asked.

"We remove their memories, as the blessing will fade as the memory fades, and we can kill them. Easy." I replied.

"Those who agree get your weapons. Those who don't stand up." Zeus rumbled. Everyone got their weapons but one person. _Demeter._

"I am not going to agree unless you let me have a cereal council." Demeter huffed.

"Either way, Percy gets his choice, because we outnumber you." Reyna pointed out.

"Percy's idea it is." Zeus decreed, and Hades did his thing. A few moments later, Hades came back, with a very tearful Annabeth and Luke.

"Damon killed himself, and they swore on the River Styx that they were brainwashed by Damon. They were acting against their own will. The memories of acting for Chaos were erased once Damon killed himself." Hades boomed.

"Hrmf. Well, as they are still alive, that means their claims are true." Hera announced.

"Percy! How, what?" Annabeth stuttered. I looked back down, with a emotionless façade.

"Ummmmmmm, I have been married to Reyna, and we have a child, and we are part of the Olympian Council." I said.

"Percy, how could you cheat on me? I loved you, and I was going to go to the mortal world, buy a ring, and propose to you! I thought you gave up immortality for me!" Annabeth sobbed. She kept on going on and on.

"Annabeth Chase, you stop crying this instant!" Athena yelled. Annabeth stopped.

"I suggest that Annabeth shown in my point of view, from my memories." I suggested, and I started to share my memories.

 _~~Flash forward to after Annabeth sees the memories~~_

"No, no, no, no." Annabeth muttered.

"We can't change it, for they have a child. We will find you a good pair." Athena promised.

"NO!" Zeus thundered.

"Why?" Athena asked.

"There isn't anyone who is good for Annabeth, now that we know what happened. Hercules divorced, but he is pompous, and he loved attention. Annabeth is too good for him. I think she should be a maiden." Poseidon reasoned.

"But I love Percy!" Annabeth protested.

"Anna, I can't really, umm, wait. How about she marries Luke?" I asked. Luke looked at Annabeth, and their smiles screamed yes.

 **Luke POV**

"... How about she marries Luke?" I heard Percy ask. I had a swooping feeling in my stomach, and my life was made. I gave Annabeth the biggest smile.

"Everyone agree?" Athena asked, and all hands went up.

"Dad? I think Reyna and I have to go now, for we don't want Shannon hurt." he called, and he nodded, and they teleported to who knows where.

 **Reyna POV**

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are.." I sang soft, sweet to my little girl. Shannon looked up at me, with her large, cute, sea green eyes. I smiled, and cradled her.

"Reyna, we have a guest," Percy swallowed, "Its Annabeth." That is the one person I dreaded to see.

"Well Annabeth, what is the matter?" I asked.

"I just want to congratulate you, and see how Shannon looked." she replied, rubbing a ring that has an owl diamond sitting right in the middle. Shannon looked at Annabeth, studying her with her eyes.

"I need to go." Annabeth murmured, went outside, got on a pegasus, and flew away.

"We should start planning our outfits for the baby shower, and who we should invite and all those things." Percy said.

"I already know what I am going to wear! It is you who needs help!" I laughed. I snapped my fingers, and I changed my classical Greek one-sleeve dress into a mid shin length light blue ombre dress. Percy gaped at me, and snapped his fingers as well. He changed into a light blue shirt with a collar and a pair of school uniform like pants. I snickered when the pants changed, and he changed it again to be dress pants.

"Better!" I declared. We started planning, and after hours and hours full of writing, Shannon sleeping, her wanting food, and we were done!

 _~~The next day~~_

 **Piper POV, you didn't expect that huh?**

"Jason Grace! Get your butt out here!" I called. Jason, so slow, but a great husband.

"Jeez Pipes, no need to be so impatient!" Jason's voice cut through my thoughts.

"We need to go now!" I cried, and teleported us to Percy's palace.

"Reyna! Reyna!" I called. She turned, with a little twinkle in her eyes, and a huge smile on her face. She wore this beautiful light blue ombre dress, and it matched her smile just perfectly.

"Piper! Thank you for coming!" Reyna greeted.

"What is her name?" I asked.

"Thank you! Her name is Shannon Jackson." she said proudly.

 **Percy POV**

"Hey Blond-Superman. Thanks for coming!" I called. Jason turned, and he jogged over, and have me a hug.

"Well, is your child a girl or a boy? What is his or her name?" he asked. I heard Piper asking the same thing.

"Girl, and her name is Shannon Jackson."

"Everyone come in!" I yelled to the small group, consisting of Leo, Calypso, the other gods and goddess, Jason, Piper, my mom, Paul, Bellona, Hylla, and Rachel. Everyone filed in, where the cradle was lying next to the fireplace.

"Percy! I am so happy! I am a grandmother! I have always dreamed of you having a child, and she looks like the baby from my imagination." Mom cried, and crushed me into a hug.

"Perseus Jackson!" a voice yelled, and the owner of the voice came over to me.

"You lucky sea spawn, I would of taken the girl for myself if you haven't taken her." Hercules snapped.

"Says who?" I retorted.

"I want the girl. I want her." Hercules said arrogantly.

"No." Zeus said, coming over. "You had the chance, we let you marry the Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano of the time, and you left her. You don't get another chance."

"Says who?" he sneered, and grabbed Reyna, and started to kiss her roughly.

"Get away from my daughter-in-law!" Poseidon called, running from the other side of the room.

"I want this girl. This sea spawn doesn't deserve her." Hercules yelled. Reyna saw her chance, and wrestled out of his grip.

"I don't want you. I hate you." Reyna snapped.

" _#REJECTED!_ " everyone yelled. Hercules gave a look of lust and anger to Reyna, and vanished. An awkward silence followed.

"Is it just me, or does everyone want Reyna?" Percy asked, shattering the silence.

"Yes, it is true." Hylla replied.

 **Reyna POV**

That thing, thinking just like Octavian, thinking I belong to him. Stupid!

"Why does everyone want me? I am not that special." I questioned.

"Reyna, you are special. You have…" Percy rattled off all my traits. I blushed.

"But why every single boy?"

"Because they think their achievements are better than mine." Percy answered.

"Olympians! We should bless the child." Zeus rumbled, making Hylla, Sally, and Paul wince at the loudness of his voice, as mortals. Zeus noticed, and apologized.

"I bless Shannon with ability to communicate with sea creatures!" Poseidon blessed.

"I bless the child with lighting and storm creating powers!" Zeus said. Ares blessed her with great fighting skill, old drunk man blessed power to drive anyone crazy, Apollo blessed her with light powers, Hephaestus blessed her with great skill with hands, Hermes blessed her with stealth, Hera blessed her with ability to help ruling the heavens, Demeter blessed her with nature skills, Athena blessed her with a great brain and battle strategy planning, Artemis blessed her with great skill at bow/arrow and hunting, and Hestia blessed her with ability to create food and create a hearth.

 **Yay, another chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thank you for reading, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Thank you Nicole Smith, Juliette Krisy, and Dandelion~GriffinClaw for giving me feedback on my story! You guys are the best classmates in the world!**

 **Reyna POV**

"Reyna," I turned at the sound of my name. "Shannon wants food."

"Percy, why can't you get it?"

"I need to visit Dad, he needs me for something. I will be back in three days time. I love you and Shannon." with that, he gave me a kiss on my mouth. He walked over to Misty, and they disappeared under the water. I crumpled on the floor, knowing that Percy will be weakened without me. I got up, and decided to teach Shannon how to say Dada.

"Mama, mama!" Shannon cried, tottering over to me, her eyes saying she wants food. I laughed gently, and brought her to the kitchen, where I gave her milk, and Shannon fell asleep after she has finished the ting baby bottle. I cradled her, and brought her upstairs.

 **Percy POV**

"Dad, what do you need?" I called into the palace, and in a flash, he is by my side.

"Percy, Triton has been very ridiculous lately, as he also wants Reyna, and he has been sent to the mortal world as a mortal. Triton also did the silly _I am better_ 'excuse' to try to get me to agree on his marriage to Reyna. Or at least that is what I think he wants. Also, I would never say this in front of him, but you are a better swordsman. I need you to take his place." Dad pleaded.

"You know my answer already." I teased. Dad beamed, and brought me to the palace.

 _Hello my lord and Perseus Jackson._ My dad's assistant greeted, Delphin.

"Percy, please follow Delphin to a place you will stay while Triton is away." Dad requested. I nodded, and followed the dolphin god.

"Lord Dephin? How did Triton get kicked out? Like the details." I asked,

 _Hmm, lets see. Got it! So Triton heard about the wedding, and he has always crushed on her, but they can't be together because Triton doesn't have a Roman from. He kicked up such a fuss. He kept on pestering Lord Poseidon to give him a Roman form, but he said no, because_ _Reyna had you. When you got married, Triton found out. He got really angry at you for stealing 'his girl', and got himself turned into a mortal. He still has his memories, and wants to kill you and therefore steal Reyna, impress her, and seduce her. Ah, here we are, this is the room you have. Lord Poseidon had this made for you._ He chittered.

"Thanks for letting me know." I said cheerfully. Delphin gave me a nod, and swam away. I took a deep breath, and stepped in. It looks like the one I have at home! _This is designed to look anyway your original bedroom looks._ I heard. I saw a drachma, and I decided to IM Reyna.

"Reyna!" I called softly into the Iris Message. Reyna instantly sat up, alert, and when she saw the IM, her face relaxed, and so did her stance.

"Percy? Why did?" she asked.

"Triton got himself kicked out of here and into the mortal world as a mortal. Apparently he always wanted you, but this couldn't happen because you are Roman. When I married you, he got so mad. He did the same 'I am better than the new god' and the 'I think she would love me better than the Kelp Head'." I answered.

"But why are you here?"

"I need to fill in the space. Dad needs me to help him to fight as He is going to rise."

"Shannon needs you."

"Mama, Dada!" Shannon cried.

"See, she is growing!"

"I need to go! Dad is calling! Love you and Shannon!" I called, and as the message faded, I saw Shannon totter over, her milky white skin glowing with faint power. A faint sea-green glow I caught just before it was gone. I walked toward the throne room, and there Dad was, waiting for me.

"Percy, I need you to lead a fight. He has thrown me a monster I can't fight, only a demigod can fight it." Poseidon requested.

"Okay. How do you defeat it?" I asked.

"I don't know, for I have never fought it."

"What does it look like?"

"It has a scorpion tail, 14 lion heads, 1 snakehead, and body and claws of a crab."

I grinned, because I could use the tail as an advantage.

"How could I forget! I need you to have a little fighting/distracting group of 5 mermen. Tide, Echo, Brook, Creek, and Anchor! Go with Percy, and distract them until Percy kills it."

"Thanks Father." I called as I swam, scratch that, willed the water to propel me forward.

"Wow. That thing is huge." I muttered. I gave the mermen a nod, and they started to distract the beast. I swam between the tail and the crab shell and poked the thing, turning its attention to me. It raised the stinger, close to stab me, and….

 **Yay! I love making you feel the** _ **suspense.**_ **Mwuahahahahahahaha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Sorry for the abrupt changes!** **Please review and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	7. It It Me, or Does Everyone Want Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus, Rick Riordan does. If you are under the age of 10, stop reading now! This chapter has various things not fit for your mind! There is cursing! Go now or I will *colorful language*!**

 **Percy POV**

I rolled/swam out of the way, making the monster stab itself.

"Percy! That was awesome man!" Tide yelled. I grinned.

"It was nothing." I replied sheepishly. "I have to go back to Dad. See you later!" I started to make my way to home.

"Amazing, the Τέρας του θανάτου _**(A/N: Means monster of death)**_ never stood a chance." Father congratulated. I grinned, and made my way to my room. I found Reyna and Shannon waiting for me, and _in person_. I ran to my Reyna, and tackled her with a hug, while Shannon got a free rollercoaster dip.

"I think I saw you fight some mutant crab scorpion thing. Was that the Τέρας του θανάτου?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, and I was easy. I had to trick the beast into pricking himself."

"How is it like down here? You dad let me stay with you so you won't be lonely."

I grinned again, and began to blow raspberries into her neck, making her laugh, a sound I love. Shannon giggled and cooed.

 **Shannon POV, you didn't expect that? Hahaha, didn't think so.**

Blah blah, gooo! Plab baben! Goo goo!

"Mama, Dada!"

 **Reyna POV**

"Awwwww, Shannon needs a hug from Mama and Dada?" I cooed, and I wrapped her in a hug, and Percy put his arms around all of us. I heard a knock, and Percy went to answer it.

 _Perseus, Lord Poseidon needs you._ A talking dolphin chittered. _Oh, is that your wife? I can see why Triton wants her, but you two are perfect._

I blushed, and I gave Percy a slight nod. He smiled again, like the crazy Seaweed Brain he is. I sighed, and fiddled with the ring I used to marry Percy, a silver ring that has gold designs, which is set by a sea green jewel shaped like a heart, and in that heart, is an amethyst that seemed to be a shape of a cursive R. I never learned cursive, so I don't really know.

"Mama, mama!" I heard Shannon cry. I saw her digging through my baby bag, and she held up the bottle. She is hungry. I filled up the bottle, and she started to drink the baby formula. I heard a grunt, and I turned to find...

 **Percy POV**

Delphin said we are perfect. We _are_ the perfect couple to some of the demigods and gods. We are the OTP/OTC of Greek history so far.

"Percy, I need you to go to Olympus to tell Zeus the Τέρας του θανάτου has been killed." Father said. I nodded, and teleported to Olympus. I filled Zeus in with the details, and he told me that I am the first to kill that monster, because no hero had any idea on how to kill it. Then, Aphrodite came in.

"Percy," she asked seductively, "I think you and me will be a better pair than you and Reyna. Do you want that?"

I thought about it, I knew no, but she was drop dead beautiful.

"No! Why does everyone want to break me apart from Reyna?!" I cried in frustration. Zeus replied by throwing his lightning bolt, calling a meeting.

"ALL GODS AND GODDESSES TO THE THRONE ROOM NOW!" Zeus yelled across the world. The mortals must have heard it as the world's loudest thunderclap. Slowly but surely, all of the immortals appeared,excluding Reyna, Shannon, and surprisingly, Hercules. _**(Yeah, yeah, I don't care about the "surprisingly". Just don't bother me about it **cough cough, eding240 cough cough**)**_

"I want to ask you a question. Why does everyone want me or Reyna?" I called to everyone.

"OMG, is he going to break up with Reyna?"

"Perseus, marry me! Leave Reyna!"

"Reyna is mine!"

"SHUT UP!" Zeus roared.

"I want Percy!"

"Reyna! Leave Percy for me!"

"Perseus! I need you! You need to be with me!"

"SHUT UP YOUR MOUTHS! YOU WILL NEVER GET ME OR REYNA!" I screamed over the din.

"I am here to proclaim that Reyna and Percy are off limits to all of you, excluding Artemis, me, his father, his mother, Hestia, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Tyson, and Bellona, as they are friends and family. The only reason Artemis is allowed is because she is a maiden." Zeus added. Silence followed.

"Percy is mine! I don't care about the rules!"

"Reyna! Come with me! I need you, and you will need me! I don't care about the damn rules!"

Hands started to reach to me, even though I am on my throne. The girl mob, all minor goddesses or nymphs, started to pull me down, and I was tied up, and hauled away. I smirked, and teleported away, rope free. The girls screamed, and I held them back by a shield.

 **Reyna POV**

"Reyna, you are mine now!" Hercules cackled, ripping off the ring that Percy wed me with, and crushed it. But it popped back, perfect and seemingly looking as if it never moved. He became angry, and tied me us with celestial bronze chains. _Why is it always me who everyone wants?_ I thought angrily to myself. He smirked, and started to…..

 **Percy POV**

"I feel something wrong with Reyna! Her connection to me has been broken! I need to find what is going on!" I cried.

"We will come with you." Zeus and Poseidon said at the same time. Zeus dismissed the minor deities, but the girls didn't care. They made a beeline for me, trying to get me away. But Dad, Uncle, and I teleported to my room just as they lunged for me. We found that Reyna was tied up, _naked_ , and eyed hungrily by Hercules. _**(Hercules is a jerk in the, was it Blood of Olympus? Anyways, I want to go with the flow.)**_ He didn't seem to notice that we were here, and he started to ugh, do the same thing Damon did to Annabeth.

"Get away from Reyna!" I yelled, and suddenly Hercules was tied up with Reyna released and clothed.

"He r-r-rap-raped me!" Reyna coughed shakily.

"HERCULES! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF REYNA AVILA RAMIREZ-ARELLANO IS OFF LIMITS?!" Zeus yelled. _Blast!_

"You are now mortal, one for disobeying Brother Zeus' orders, two, rapeing my favorite daughter, and three, being such an #%&#^!" Poseidon boomed.

"Now join you cousin Triton, and try to impress us to make you two gods again." Zeus added. There was a large flash, and Hercules was gone.

"Dad? What should we should do about what the mortal did to her?" I asked, worried. I picked her up, and there was a trail of blood, so I held her in a bridal style carry.

"Don't worry, when you are married as gods, only the male can get the girl pregnant, unless she accepted it. I sighed in relief, glad. The door suddenly burst open, and the girl mob charged in, but stopped a good distance from us.

"Why are you carrying the #$%#?" Someone asked.

"She has been raped." I growled.

"That means Reyna won't be able to be with Percy, now that she is too embarrassed! I have have a chance!" the same girl cried.

"GO AWAY!" I thundered. The girls cringed, but made another beeline at me, knocking Reyna away. I had a bunch of lips pressed against me, on my cheeks, mouth, whatever. I shoved all of the girls away, and most of them ran away.

"My name Ava. Aren't you glad that you _ex-_ wife is out of the way?" a girl pressed, holding my hand, putting as much emphasis as she can on _ex_. I wiped my mouth, and threw her across the room, and she leapt up again.

"Get away from me, nymph." I snareled.

"Oh, is that how you treat your fiance?"

"I am NOT your fiancé, Reyna is my wife, and you will never separate me from her! Dad, can you make me immune to love potions?" I shouted. He nodded, and I smirked at Ava.

"You are not allowed to do this! I am the girl you are going to marry, and if you don't, I will kill you, god or not." She cried.

"Get away from my Percy! He is mine and solely mine!" Reyn yelled, recovered.

"Who said that he is yours? Percy loves me because you were being unfaithful." Ava sneered. I silently told Annabeth I need her to be here. She replied yes, but Dad and Uncle were gone.

"Annabeth, explain to this foolish nymph what rape means." I ordered.

"Rape means to force someone to have sex with them, even if the victim doesn't want it. Percy, why?" Annabeth recited.

"This %*€ thinks she can be my wife, because Reyna was being 'unfaithful'. I told her no about a trillion times, but she doesn't care."

"Percy, forget Reyna. You and me, bed now." Ava simpered. I ignored her, and with a wave of my hand, water seeped in, flooding the room except where Reyna, Annabeth, and I were standing. The people were washed away, we were finally able to be alone.

"That was crazy. Reyna, are you okay?" I asked.

"I feel like something is missing." Her eyes widened. _Shannon is missing_.

 **Wheeeeeeee! I love making you guys wait. I might get the next chapter tonight, so you don't really have to wait.**

 **IMPORTANT: The faster you get to the story, usually before 4pm Pacific time the next day, you have a higher chance of getting you suggestions put in. This is starting on 8/27/17.**

 **Anyways, I love you guys, even if there is only a few people who read it, *sniff sniff*! Please recommend this to your friends if they read Fanfictions. Go check out Dandelion~GriffinClaw's story, based on Harry Potter, called At the Wand. Thank you all for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Reyna, it is now your responsibility to say the disclaimer.**

 **Reyna: Why me?!**

 **Me: Because you are, wait, were the praetor of New Rome, you need to remember your responsibilities.**

 **Reyna: Fine. WarriorAngelReads doesn't own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Reyna POV**

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Shannon is gone. I sat down, and started to cry again. My only child so far.

"I promise to help find our little seashell. I will." Percy whispered into my ear. "I have to go to Olympus to tell Zeus about this little nymph and Shannon's disappearance.

 **Ava POV**

I have Shannon, the little beast whose mother took my boyfriend from me. I will use this thing as a bartering tool. I will trade her for a kiss in front of Reyna. Then, Reyna will be mad, so mad that she will divorce Percy. When he is vulnerable, I will take him. Or a love potion. I will show Reyna who is a better girl.

 **Percy POV**

"Zeus! Dad!" I called into the throne room, and they appeared.

"What is the matter Percy?" Zeus asked.

"Shannon has been kidnapped." I said, voice filled with worry, anger, and vengeance on who took my little seashell. Poseidon suddenly looked like a level 10 hurricane, and Zeus called a meeting.

"Shannon has been kidnapped." I announced, choking up. Artemis looked furious at the sound of a maiden kidnapped. Ares suddenly looked alert for once at the sound of a possible upcoming fight. Apollo looked horrified. Hestia started to flicker in sadness. Dionysus looked bored, Aphrodite looked like she was trying not to cry, Poseidon was trying to calm himself, Zeus looked like he is thinking, Athena looked very, very, very, steamed. Hades kept on summoning skeletons, Demeter was idly twirling a piece of wheat stalk. Hera looked like she was about to explode. Hermes was checking his phone, not caring what was going on.

"We need some information about what happened before Shannon disappeared." Athena said. I felt scared. If Athena didn't know, that this is _real_ bad. I told the council about what happened after we left, what happened, and the stupid nymph who tried to break me up with Reyna.

"I think that Ava thing stole my grand-daughter." Poseidon reasoned. Everyone pounded the weapons in approval, while the ladies sent fireworks.

"Does anyone where the thing live?" I asked.

"I do," and Rachel emerged from the little Oracle room on Olympus. "Ava lives in the cave I used to have. I was driven out because she needed to live there. I let her because she looked so poor."

"I am going, and I will bring Reyna, and one of you." I announced.

"I will go, because I love Shannon like my own daughter, and because you might need strategy." Athena said. We all looked at her.

"What?" she demanded.

 **Reyna POV**

"Reyna," I looked up to see Athena and my Seaweed Brain. "The three of us will be going to get my little seashell. Athena thinks that this is no nymph, but maybe a goddess that dared to do that." I nodded, and we teleported away.

"Lady Reyna, Lady Athena, and Lord Perseus. What a surprise!" Jake Mason greeted once we walked in.

"Hey Jake. Do you have any spare electrical wires, power source, and smoke bombs? We need it for something important." Percy asked.

"Yeah, I do. Let me go get them." Jake answered, running off, and we followed him to the cabin, where we got the things. Reyna thanked him, handed him some drachmas, and we left.

"What is the plan?" I asked.

"Hermes just told me Ava is a goddess, the goddess Eris to be exact. She is very tricky, so we have to be careful. That is why she had that nerve to throw herself at you when Reyna was there. She has an over inflated ego, about as much as a blimp." Athena reported, "I think the best way is for Percy to distract her, while we go get Shannon."

"Why me?" Percy protested.

"Because she loves you, but you can stall her."

"Fine." I let a small giggle slip, and Percy blew a raspberry into my neck. We finally reached her cave, Athena and I shrunk into the size of stud earrings, and Percy was to drop us. We would teleport to the other side of the room, and start to search.

 **Eris/Ava POV**

OMG! Percy is coming! I think he is going to propose to me! He has made the right decision! OMG! Percy is mine! I heard a knock on the door, and I threw it open, beaming.

"Percy! You have made the decision!" I cried, kissing him on the mouth. I looked around, and no Reyna. Perfect.

"I need to talk to you." he muttered.

"Of course, I would love to, fiancè!" I gushed. I saw him sort of relax, opening his palm, but nothing came out.

"So, what is it you need to talk about?" I asked.

 **Reyna POV**

UGH! That girl is so disgusting! Kissing Percy, who is my Seaweed Brain, my Kelp Head, and most importantly, _my_ husband. Percy dropped us, and we teleported. I heard them talk about the best pranks to pull.

"Let's go!" I heard Athena say in the small voice we had as midgets. We started to teleport to where we had the strongest feeling of the sea, but not Percy. We grew to our normal size, and Shannon was tied up, hanging from the ceiling, unconscious. Athena took her down, and we shrunk to our tiny size, Shannon included, but we shrunk her.

"I hear footsteps!" Athena hissed. "Let's teleport to the shelf up there!" I nodded, and we went there.

 **Percy POV**

"I will let your little seashell go if you kiss me in front of Reyna, or I will put a love potion on you! This should convince you!" Eris yelled, pushing me into a room. I heard a sharp intake of a breath.

"Where is she?!" Eris shrieked.

"I know." I answered.

"Where?" Eris asked. I smirked, I pointed to the ceiling, and I slapped her, making her unconscious, and I saw Athena and Reyna, and I nodded, and we teleported away.

"Thank you Athena! Shannon!" I cried once we got back to Olympus.

"Shannon's is passed out!" Reyna sobbed. I thought _Apollo, we need your healing!_ A flash announced his arrival.

"We need Shannon to be healed." Reyna cried.

"All right! Εγώ, ως άρχοντας της θεραπείας, σας αναβιώνω από τον τραυματισμό." he chanted.

"Thanks man." I yelled as he teleported away.

"Ermm, I think you should go to Uncle's palace." Athena interrupted. We nodded, and went the room we were staying in, and we found yet another person…..

 **Turns out I was true to my deal. Let's go cliffhangers! Sorry, was that too weird? Whatever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am sorry for the short chapters. In order to have cliffhangers, it has to be sort of short. Please go check out Dandelion~GriffinClaw's fanfiction, called At the Wand, based on Harry Potter. REMEMBER, THE FASTER YOU READ AND REVIEW, THE CHANCES OF YOUR IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS PUT IN WILL BE HIGHER! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and I will see you guys next time!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	9. It has Started

**Me: Shannon, you don't have to do it until you are 16. Don't worry.**

 **Shannon: Thank goodness.**

 **Me: But Everest gets to do this!**

 **Everest: WarriorAngelReads doesn't own the Percy Jackson Series, or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Me: Thank you Everest! Percy, this young demigod has more courage that you Percy!**

 **Percy: I hate you.**

 **Me: Then I am going to make you fight Chaos this chapter.**

 **Percy: No please!**

 **Annabeth through IM: Warrior, just make him fight. Let's punish him for being a coward.**

 **Percy starts to take out his sword.**

 **Me: Uh oh, *runs away***

 **I just got a surgery two days ago, and I can barely get out of bed. I need you guys to help support by reviewing! Please!Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Shannon POV**

"Can we tell Everest? I mean, I trust him." I begged. Dad looked at Everest, and nodded.

"Under one condition: Everest, you have to swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone." Dad said.

"I swear to the River Styx not to reveal Shannon's, Percy's, and Lady Reyna's secret to anyone." he vowed. Thunder rumbled to seal the promise.

"I am a goddess, coming here because of Uncle Zeus needed me to be safe in case the other Olympians get hurt. I am a backup plan incase of the others fading. I am the daughter of Percy Jackson and Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. My real name is Shannon Crystal Jackson." I whispered. Everest's eyes rounded. He gave me a cheesy sort of smile that Dad would give to Mom.

"Mom, I don't know what to do about the Kwan person. I want to help, but because of…" my voice trailed off.

"I will go talk to Clarisse. She will restrain, or else Kwan would be punished." Dad said, and walked away. I saw a small smile, before I went to the Apollo cabin to find Everest.

 **Everest POV, weren't expecting that? I need to say this every time**

Shannon is a goddess. Shannon is a goddess. My chance to date her is low. I have to move on already. There was a knock on the cabin door, and Shannon appeared, her sea green eyes darting around the cabin. She motioned for me to come with her.

"What is it Shannon?" I asked, sadly.

"I know, and I won't turn you down. We could be friends for now, then when we come of age, we could start." Shannon replied. I started to breath fast. _She won't turn me down._ I gave her a hug, smiling so happily the my face seemed to glow. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a person running away, but that didn't matter, because the campfire is starting! I darted to the amphitheater, where some of the campers were seated around a cheerful, warm fire.

"I know most of you know me as the former praetor of the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter. My full name is Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano-Jackson. It is a mouthful, and I do not want to be called by my full name." Reyna started, "When I was little, I lived over at Puerto Rico, along with my sister, Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, who is the queen of the Amazons, and my father, Julian Ramírez-Arellano….." her story was interrupted by a gasp from the demigods. The fire had turned purple. We all fell silent, then a scream shattered it.

 **Shannon POV**

Kwan suddenly came out of nowhere after I talked to Everest. He dragged me to the amphitheater, but went past it, through the shadows. Kwan suddenly pinned me to a tree.

"If you try to be all _I-am-innocent_ again, I swear I will kill you." he snarled, drawing his sword. What he didn't know is I am a goddess. I couldn't let him figure out, so I did the natural thing a mortal would do: scream. That caught the campers' attention, and they hurried to me, with Everest in the lead. I knew that it would be him, because, you know.

"Let go of Shannon!" he yelled, running to me and Kwan.

"Fine, but you will be mine one day." Kwan snapped. Wait, did he say _he wants me?!_ There we go, another love triangle, like the one Dad was in with , the Oracle, Lord Nico, Calypso, and Mom.

"Let's go back." Chiron suggested, and we trekked back to campfire, but I lagged behind.

"Chiron, Everest, I need to talk to you." I called softly. They both stopped and went to me.

"What is it Shannon?" Chiron asked.

"Why does Kwan act like that? What does he mean? Why does he seem to always want to separate me from my only friend here?" I ranted.

"You heard Kwan say 'you will be mine one day'. I think he means he wants you. I think he wants to separate you, and seduce you with something, and convince you to be his girlfriend." Everest guessed.

"That's not going to happen." I say faintly.

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" Kwan came, charging in.

"I already have someone I like, and I am not going to tell you, nor will I be yours. I have a live, I am not a possession, and you have already made it to the list of people I want to remove from this world once…" I trailed off, not telling him who I will be and can be.

"TELL ME!" he yelled.

"Everest, let's go listen to Lady Reyna tell her story." I called, walking away, ignoring Kwan. Everest grinned, and followed.

"I need to tell you something." Everest mumbled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have only known you for a day, but you have stood out from all the other new girls. I really like having you as a friend." he whispered. I smiled, and walked in just as Mom finished the part where Dad went missing.

"We got back to our home…. Wait, it is too late now, it is almost time for curfew! Off to bed everyone!" Mom said.

"Kwan stay." Dad added.

 **Kwan POV**

Well, Percy just told me to stay. Alright, maybe he is going to let me free.

"Kwan, explain yourself. Why did you do this to a defenseless young girl who might still be traumatized from her experience finding she is a half-blood?" Percy asked sternly.

"First, I did that so that medicine brain and the girl will know who is boss. Also I want her. I don't care about the experience." I answered.

"This sounds like Hercules and Triton." I heard Percy murmur to Reyna.

"Why do you like Shannon?" Medicine-Face asked. Oh, that is Everest Iason, thinking he is above everyone just because he knows the bow and healing better.

"Well, I just feel a connection to her. I sense she is a powerful being, much more powerful than any other demigod. I can tell Shannon has a lot of blessings from the gods. If we are together, we might be the most powerful couple there is in Greek history." I answered, and Percy, Reyna, Chiron, Medicine-Face, and Shannon all exchange a dark, worried look.

"Go, you are dismissed." Reyna said, waving a hand like she was swatting a fly.

 **Reyna POV**

"Everest, I completely trust you with my daughter's safety. I would like for you and Shannon to have the same activities. If anyone asks, tell them it is my request. I don't want my little seashell to get hurt before, you know." I pleaded quietly. He nodded, and escorted Shannon to the Hermes cabin.

"Reyna, Percy, do you need to know any status of any of your friends here?" Chiron asked.

"How are Grover and Juniper?" Percy asked.

"They have a little dryad baby, named Laurel. She is 2 months mortal time." Chiron said, surprising Percy.

"Seaweed Brain, I am tired, so I am going to bed early." I announced, getting up and leaving. I headed to the room Percy and I shared, and I found a guest there. The exact person I didn't want to see. Good thing I had my cape that Mother and Athena, and a praetor would own, making him wince.

 **Shannon POV**

"Shannon, after breakfast, meet me at the archery range, because I am supposed to keep you safe as you cannot reveal yourself and also because you need training." Everest instructed.

"Alright. Thank you for everything you did for me today." I replied, giving him a hug. He patted my back, and bid me goodnight. I entered the cabin, feeling tired.

"Hey Shannon, how was your first day?" one of the Stolls asked. He was just a bit shorter that his brother.

"Connor right?" I asked. He nodded.

"It was very tiring. But it was fun." I replied.

"Should we tell you about how Percy started?" the other asked. That one must be Travis.

"Sure, why not?"

"Percy came up here chased by the Minotaur, and dragging Grover, a Lord of the Wild. He saw his mom get captured by changing her into a shower of gold. Percy then killed the beast, crossed the border, and passed out. He was out for I think 2 days, and was shown around by Chiron. When they had a talk about the stuff, he went outside of the Big House, and came to this very cabin. We were campers then, but we were just known as the world's most crazy troublemakers, and pranksters. When Annabeth came and went to show Percy the cabins, they met Clarisse. She's the one who restrained Kwan from killing you. They tried to dunk Percy's head into the toilet, but failed so epically. Percy, unknown at that time, is a son of Poseidon. He controlled the water to hit Clarisse." Conner said.

"Thanks, I need to sleep, got any spare bunks?" I asked. They pointed to a lower level bunk, the only one that seemed unused.

"The floor right next to the bed is where Percy sleep on his first day. We kept that bunk unused because we felt it belonged to someone who would be part of the third of fourth Great Prophecy given in this century. I feel like you might be the one." Travis informed. I nodded, climbed in, and fell asleep.

 _~~Flash Forward to when Shannon is taking archery class~~_

"No, hold your front hand a bit higher!" Everest laughed, readjusting my hands, but to the others if they were facing me from the right, it looks like he is hugging me.

"Ooohhh, looks like Ms. Newbie found herself a boyfriend! Everyone look!" Kwan shouted, pointing at me and Everest as he was trying to adjust my hands.

"They have to stick together because of Reyna's orders. Shannon is still defenseless, as she is new." Michael Yew said, turning his fully drawn bow to him.

"Why did Reyna say Everest? Why not me?" Kwan snapped.

"Personal reasons, and I hate you." I answered casually as I tried shooting. Oops, almost hitting the tree.

"Shannon, pull back farther. Aim. When you feel like you have the perfect point, release your arrow." Everest instructed. I pulled aimed, then all I saw was a thin string hit my eye, and being weakened to be like a demigod, I went out.

 **Kwan POV**

I know the perfect excuse for me to carry Shannon. I snuck up to her when no one was watching, and quickly sliced the bow string, and put the pocket knife away before anyone saw.

"I will carry her." I offered, but got rejected. Everest scooped Shannon up, and brought her to the Big House. Seeing the girl I have a crush on that close to my enemy made my blood boil. I wanted to just charge in and grab Shannon, but I know that will hurt her. I just turned away, and took the long way to the Big House, to spy on them.

"…..not healed, her true form as a goddess will not be complete. She will remain a demigod. This is severe, because a piece of the metal on the string has hit her eye. She needs to get healed by Apollo, for only he can do surgery on demigods." I heard Chiron say gravely. Wait, _true form as a goddess._ That means I might have a chance to get a goddess to be with me! But the only thing standing in my way was Everest. The blasted son of Apollo. I saw a flash, and Apollo went into heal Shannon.

 **Everest POV**

If Shannon isn't healed, she will never become the goddess she is supposed to become. I will never get a chance to date a goddess. I can't let this happen.

I thought about what I should do to see if Shannon really likes me or not while she is getting her surgery done. After waiting for what seemed to be 1000000000 hours, but really one hour, Apollo let us in.

"I did it the mortal surgery way, that is why it took so long." he said after looking at our confused faces. I hurried over to the bed where Shannon was lying. When she sleeps, she looks like an angel: relaxed, perfect, intricate, delicate, peaceful. Shannon started to open her eyes, and they looked just fine.

"Hey." I whispered in her ear. Shannon smiled.

"Where is Mom and Dad?" she asked. I looked around. _They weren't in the room with us, nor was Chiron._ Suddenly, the ground started to shake, I kept my promise to Reyna, and scooped her up, preventing her from falling off the bed and getting hurt. Suddenly, we were teleported into an endless room, a place with no roof, walls, or doors.

"This is my room, you will never escape." an evil, loud, menacing voice laughed. We were alone. It is just the two of us.

 **Dun dun dun…. Where are they? Who is the owner of that voice? Kwan knows that Shannon is a goddess, so what will he do? Where did Percy and Reyna go? I love making you guys wait. One second, TheProfesser1234 said I have to update again tonight. Meanie. Oh well, bye!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Actually, Shannon, you have to do it, but this only once.**

 **Shannon: Alright, but why?**

 **Me: Ummmmmm…..**

 **Shannon: WarriorAngelReads doesn't own Dad's Series, or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Everest POV**

"No, no, no." Shannon muttered over and over again, crying into my shoulder. I put a comforting arm around her, but that had no use.

"What is it Shannon?" I asked.

"He is attacking. That is why Mom and Dad have to go. He is going to use us as a bait." she answered, still crying.

"Who is it?"

"Your great-great grandfather."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Shannon still cried.

"He is going to beat us in front of us, and torture us to bait the Olympians. I don't want this." she cried. I looked over at the young goddess. Vulnerable, scared. In the need of comfort. I know that she is very loyal to her parents, and being away from them. Shannon seemed so little when she was in despair. Did she inherent Percy's flaw of loyalty?

"Don't try, son of Apollo." the same voice boomed. I immediately yanked off my necklace, which morphed into a bow and a quiver of arrows, determined to protect the girl I like.

 **Kwan POV**

Wait, where did Shannon go? Where did Medicine Brain go? Where they somewhere in the woods, having some fun? I am going to find them, and return them to where they belong, Medicine-Brain in the hospital, and Shannon with me. When I left my hiding spot, I saw people frantically running around, gathering weapons, strapping armour, and basically preparing for battle.

"What is going on? What happened to Shannon?" I asked Clarisse.

"He has risen. Stop worrying about Shannon, she is with Everest, Chiron, Percy, and Reyna after _you_ broke that string." Clarisse snapped. She knows. Oops.

"How? What?" I spluttered.

"Don't play dumb, I saw everything. Get your armour and weapon unless you want to get killed." I ran, and I was angry. I need to join my real team. Time to show them who I actually am, why I needed Shannon with me.

 **Shannon POV**

Why is it always my family who has to get captured for things? First my grandmother, the Dad, now me! I just….

"Shannon, just try to relax alright?" Everest requested many times. But I couldn't. I kept on going from crying to raging. I just couldn't stop.

" _LITTLE PAWNS, JOIN ME, AND STOP THE SUFFERING YOU HAVE NOW._ " he said.

"Everest, come please." I called softly, and he returned. He just sat down, tired of pacing. I just cried into his shoulder. We just sat there, me crying into his chest, but something strange happened.

 **Reyna POV**

"I think he is rising. The disappearance of Shannon and Everest has confirmed it. The Great Prophecy has begun." I concluded. Even Ares looked uneasy. Athena said she has no strategy. We are helpless, no help coming. We are all alone.

"Actually, you are wrong." a voice said. The _Titans_ appeared out of the air.

"We swear on the River Styx that we really didn't mean it. We just wanted to see how powerful you are, and help you defeat Him. We all detest the crazy man. We also knew he was rising." Kiros promised.

"We will be willing to help you, after all, you impressed us." Kronos added.

"Where is Shannon and Everest?" I cried.

"They have been kidnapped by Chaos. I saw them disappear while watching over them through an invisible Iris Message." Hecate answered.

"They have been put where there is no escape. There is no contact, in or out." Calypso added. Our mouths fell open. What was she doing here?

"We need to break the ancient laws and help the demigods! We have no choice!" Percy said.

"The ancient laws have already been broken, they will not matter." a raspy voice settled over the throne room. Fates.

"I will go assemble the demigods of Greece." Percy called.

"I will get the Romans." I said.

"The rest of us will prepare for battle, secure important things, like our temples here, and start planning." Athena said.

"Wait, I will go get the minor gods and goddesses, not counting the ones turned mortal." Hermes added. We all nodded at this plan, and started.

 **Percy POV**

"Demigods, prepare for battle! Archers, get 3 quivers each, everyone grab an extra sword, spear, or shield. Keep nectar and ambrosia nearby." I bellowed over the din, and everyone scurried around to follow.

 **Reyna POV**

"Citizens of Rome, duty calls, everyone who can still fight, assemble legion. _Senātus Populusque Rōmānus_!" I yelled, and everyone flew around, assembling legions. I teleported all of them to Camp Half-Blood. All the demigods formed a large army, but still not enough from the looks of it. A quick estimated headcount told me there were around 200 soldiers. Not enough at all.

"Need any backup?" a voice asked.

"Thalia!" I cried, giving my friend a bone-crushing hug.

"Hunt, join the campers! No killing, maiming, or hurting the males!" Thalia ordered, and the 60 Huntresses joined in. Only about 260. The nymphs started to trickle in, and they were mostly dryads. I saw some satyrs join in. Then, all the minor gods and goddesses talking about how they will survive the war, "impressing Percy", or "capturing Reyna's heart" to the point where

we, fall in love. What they didn't know were had the charm of Eros' arrows, and the charm is unbreakable.

 **Who is Kwan with? What happened to Shannon and Everest? What is going on?**

 **I am going to update again tonight. Sorry for the crazy speed of updating. I just love typing. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Please review, and I will see you later!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	11. Start of the Great Prophecy

**Me: Good news! You guys don't have to do the disclaimer. If you do, you get 10 drachmas.**

 **Everyone:*cheers***

 **Connor Stoll: Wait, did Warrior say 10 drachmas?**

 **Travis: Connor, don't worry, we will split it. WarriorAngelReads doesn't own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Me: Here you go Travis. Now let's get to the story.**

 **Percy: I don't want to!**

 **Me: You will or I am going to let him capture you. Also, why are you always the one complaining? Everyone, tell me why you think Percy is always complaining! Also, this chapter is going to be very, uh, how about you readers be prepared for some romance…. Please go to my profile and vote on the poll for the ship name! This is my first battle fanfiction, so please don't be so mean on me if it is bad. I beg you to not pester me, *glares at eding420* about it.**

 **Kwan POV**

"Lord Chaos, the pine will stop you. Let me poison it. Let me let you in." I begged.

"Take this poison, and kill the tree." Master said, handing me a deep purple vial. I shook myself out, and in my pocket was the vial. I ran to the pine, betraying the gods. I have made the first step into becoming who I want to be, the king, with Shannon ruling by me.

"I found something that will make the tree stronger!" I announced to the crowd. They let me through, and I put the "helper" on the roots of the tree. A force rippled through the barrier, tricking everyone into believing the protection has been stronger. Hands rained down on my back.

 _If they only knew._ I thought evilly.

I stood back, and suddenly the barrier exploded. I walked over to my master, and knelt at his feet. Then, I stood up and took my proper position as the Commander of Chaos.

 **Everest POV**

"We look like we are both 16. _We are of age._ " I cried, hugging Shannon, with my new 5'10" form lying just above her 5'8" height. She meet my eyes with a fiery light. I suddenly had this urge, and I obeyed it. I leaned down and kissed her, full on the mouth. Shannon looked surprised, nevertheless, accepted it. We took a breath, and I gave Shannon another long, passionate kiss. She relaxed for the first time since we were thrown here. We collapsed onto the floor, or what seemed like the floor, and fell asleep, her head tucked into my chest.

 **Percy POV**

"No chance now! Once Shannon knows, the chance of you getting her is even lower than the Dead Sea." I taunted. Kwan turned to me, eyes red with anger.

"Στρατός του χάους, επίθεση!" Kwan roared, and the fight began. I started to fight Chaos himself, which meant bad stuff. I saw Reyna single-handedly destroy an entire legion of demigods, not even trying. I didn't have time to admire the amazing job that Reyna and others were doing. I had to keep fighting Chaos.

 _I need backup._ I thought, and the girl mob somehow came to me. They started to fight Chaos, trying to impress me. But my heart belonged to only one person. They were slowly picked off, and each one said something along the lines of 'Remember me!' or 'Percy, you know that you love me, and I am happy'. How stupid.

"It seems that you aren't that bad of a warrior. I have taken you little girl and her boyfriend. I changed their ages, you will never get to enjoy the children they once were!" Chaos laughed evilly. Maybe that is what made me want to fight longer. I started to attack Chaos with more energy, and my sword, the Riptide, because the world's most dangerous tool of destruction. Slowly, I began to dissolve his essence, but it would take forever. I have to keep him fighting.

 **Shannon POV**

""It seems that you aren't that bad of a warrior. I have taken you little girl and her boyfriend. I changed their ages, you will never get to enjoy the children they once were!" I heard in my dream. Dad was fighting Chaos, slowly destroying him, and Chaos was bleeding stars. He had cuts everywhere. I willed my dream self to go to Mom. Mom was dissolving hordes and hordes of monsters, her gold sword becoming a whirlwind of destruction. I then saw Kwan fighting _Camp Half Blood_. He thinks I will love him though he became a traitor. Fat chance. There was a blinding flash, and I sat up. Everest was already awake, and he was playing with my hair.

"What happened?" Everest asked.

"I saw Dad, Mom, and the armies. They are in camp, and Kwan is leading the Army of Him." I answered, panicking.

"That traitor, thinks that my girlfriend will fall for him?" Everest said, scornfully. "Never. Shannon is my girl, and she will never fall you you."

"That is me." I joked, and he pecked my on the forehead.

"Let's think of ways to get out of here." Everest said. His eyes widened. He picked up his bow, and shot something. That thing dissolved, and the arrows returned.

 **Kwan POV**

I can feel Shannon watching. I think she loves me now, and dumped that loser, which sounds stupid, because they were never together. But anyways, my goal has been complete. All I need to do is get to the throne and fetch my girl.

 **Reyna POV**

After I defeated my 400th monster of the day, I couldn't take it anymore, but Percy still had to fight. I came up with a plan, an very good plan to prevent him from stealing my daughter. I fought, stepping backwards to Kwan, and I lowered my sword. The hellhounds lunged, and I teleported to Olympus, making the hellhounds kill Kwan. I limped my way to Hestia, not having enough energy to teleport to her.

"Aunt Hestia…." I whispered when I made my way to her, and I collapsed from exhaustion.

 **Percy POV**

Chaos started to bleed stars. I had to keep fighting him to destroy the primordial. My auto-pilot body kept going: roll, strike, block, strike, roll, feint, block, feint.

 **Really Mom? I have to stop typing? Fine. Thank you all for reading, and please vote in the poll for the best ship name! It ends on 9/6/17! Hurry! Please review, and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	12. The Prophecy is Complete

**Me: Percy, it it is your turn.**

 **Percy: Why?**

 **Me: *starts typing Percy gets killed* Do you want that to happen?**

 **Percy: Waaa, WarriorAngelReads doesn't own the Me series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Me: Please go vote on the poll to see which ship name for Everest and Shannon is better! Go, it ends on 9/6/17! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Reyna POV**

I woke to the sound of the cheerful fire.

"Reyna, you came to me because of some reason, but when you reached me, you passed out." a voice said. It must be Aunt Hestia. I opened my eyes, and I found myself lying on a mat, no scars or markings of a battle.

"Thanks Aunt. I need to get to the battle again, to help Percy." I said, sitting up.

"Reyna, first, you should eat something." Hestia coaxed. I obligated, and sat down, chewing down the bread and butter she gave me. I stood up, thanked her, and made my way back to Camp.

 **Shannon POV**

"I have an idea, but it is very dangerous." I called to Everest, who was pacing. He stopped, and returned to me.

"What is it?" Everest asked.

"I could try to teleport us out of here." I answered.

"No, you can't! You are still in your reduced form, and you don't know your domains yet! You have yet to finish your path to becoming a goddess!" he protested.

"Do you have any water on you?" I asked, ignoring his protest.

"Yeah, why?""I can try to draw power from the water, because I inherited Dad's ability with water. It might give me enough energy to bring us to a place where we will be safe."

"I have the water, an empty bottle, and I also have an empty canteen."

"Can you remove one of the sides of the canteen?"

"Yes." and Everest started to remove one of the sides by using an arrow as a knife.

"Now, cut the bottle in half, from the cap the bottom."

"Got it."

"Fill them both partially with water."

Everest filled up the containers halfway, and I picked them up, and placed them on either sides of my crossed legs. I placed one of my fingers in each of the containers, and started to meditate, drawing power, trying to find what me realms are, where we are, where Mom and Dad are, and trying to remove the charm that turned me into a demigod.

 **Everest POV**

As I watched Shannon do something strange, I kept on thinking about other ways it that didn't work. Suddenly, Shannon's hair started to glow, and her body had this blue-green aura thing around her. She started to levitate, and Shannon started to find who she actually is, where she belongs, what her domains are, and in general, remove the charm that turned her into a demigod. Shannon suddenly opened her eyes, fear filling it. She sent out a large jet of light, which was pure golden colored, and the charm started to dissolve. I closed my eyes, thinking that she might reveal her true form. Once the light died, Shannon stood there, looking more and more like a goddess every second.

"Your did it!" I cheered.

"Dad, we need to get to him now." Shannon said sharply. The ground started to shake, and the charm came back, removing the effort of Shannon becoming a goddess.

" _NO MAGIC CAN WORK HERE._ " the voice said. Shannon fell through the air, because she was levitating moments before. I ran to her, and just before she hit the ground, I caught her. The aura was flickering, making shadows dance. Shannon stopped glowing, and she returned to normal, her head settled at the crook of my arm. I set Shannon down, and again, the lights started. Her eyes shot open, her eyes started to leak tears again.

"Shannon, what happened?" I asked, kneeling down to tend her.

"I saw Mom get hurt, and she disappeared. Dad is still fighting him, and Dad is losing. I saw Clarisse get captured, your brothers and sisters get killed." Shannon sobbed into my shoulder. The ground suddenly started to crack, slowly, slowly.

 **Percy POV**

I kept on looking for weak spots in his armour, and it was hard. There was one stop, and it was hard to even reach, because he was around 10 feet tall. I couldn't grow larger or I would hurt the demigods on our side. Wait, but I could grow taller, but not just both ways. That way, I could keep on stabbing the left hip joint, his weak point. Chaos roared in anger, and started to attack with vigouresly, not giving me a chance to hit him. I saw Reyna teleport away, tired, battered, with no energy to heal. The hellhounds that were charging at her ended up killing Kwan, because of the timing Reyna had in her teleporting. Kwan suddenly got ripped into shreds, and Chaos, his general got killed because of a trick. He go distracted, and I hit the final blow, the most powerful one I hit in years, just as strong as the power I used to explode Mt. St Helens. Chaos exploded, sending beams of pure black energy rolling through the battlefield. The monsters and traitors suddenly all got killed. Something opened in the sky, and out of the hole fell…

 **Shannon POV**

"Everest!" I screamed, running to him as he fell through a crack in the floor, or what seemed like the floor. He pulled himself up, just barely he fell to far. I ran to him, and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't ever leave me again." I whispered, terrified of what was to happen next. Are we going to die? Will we live? Will we ever get to see our families again? What will happen? Questions soared through my head, making me hyperventilate with all the bad outcomes. The floor suddenly shattered, and we fell straight through the air.

"Shannon, thank you for being the only person who actually accepted me as a friend. You are the only one other than my half-siblings who didn't think of me as a healer. You have made the last few days the best of my life." Everest whispered. As we fell, arms around each other, the scenery started to make sense. The oddly shaped houses were the cabins, the weird sinkhole was the the campfire/amphitheater, and the rectangle beach was the volleyball court. I felt a swoosh and a flash of gold under me, and we landed on one of the eagles. The eagle slowly flew down, bringing us back home.

I didn't want to let go of Everest, but if the campers saw that, they would just be very obnoxious, pestering me and Everest to kiss.

 **Everest POV**

I think the others campers would pester me and Shannon to kiss if I didn't let her go. That would be annoying. Shannon suddenly loosened her arms, and just held my hand, to keep it simple. We finally get down, and as of now, everyone noticed it. Shannon seemed to play if off, and ran to Percy and Reyna.

 **Reyna POV**

Umm, are they holding hands? Why do they look to be about 16? Shannon started to run to me and Percy.

"Shannon, what? Why do you look like you are about 16?" I asked.

"Whoa, whoa, what is going on?" Drew asked, interrupting us. Shannon gave me and Percy a smile, and suddenly glowed, and all the campers instinctively looked away. When she stopped glowing, all the campers looked back, and Drew looked like she was on the verge of exploding.

"I am a goddess, daughter of Perseus Jackson and Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano." Shannon said, replying to the confused looked on the campers faces.

"So, the prophecy stated that two, once enemies, will form a union, and that is Percy and Reyna?! Why didn't you tell us? I was going to be the main point of that!" Drew yelled.

"Shut up, we had only just deciphered the prophecy. I was going to tell you, but Everest and I got captured by him." Shannon said, glaring at Drew.

"Stop being a 'perfect little girl' and tell me that you are joking!"

"Fat chance." Everest snorted.

"Everest, Shannon, Percy, we should go." I said, cutting in before Drew could start screaming. Percy teleported us to a quiet spot, his favorite place. Montauk.

"What is going on between you two?" I asked, and they both blushed. Everest tried to explain, but he kept on mumbling. I read their minds, and laughed. Percy seemed to do the same things.

"I approve." Percy said, and they beamed.

"Sooo, what is going on here?" Apollo asked, appearing.

"Shut up, Apollo, go write some poetry." I said.

"I think that this is a wonderful idea, and Artemis just said that Shannon doesn't need training now that she has unlocked it on her own." Apollo said, ignoring me. The little couple smiled, and Everest kissed Shannon on he forehead.

"Let's go to Olympus. I think Zeus need to talk to us." I said, breaking the silence, and we all went to Olympus.

"Well, I need to make an announcement. Hera and I step down, and we offer Percy and Reyna the crown. According to the prophecy, we are supposed to hand you the throne. Hephaestus can personally design the crown." Zeus rumbled. Everyone looked at him in shock. I glanced at Percy, and we nodded.

"We accept."

The throne room exploded in cheers, and the thrones suddenly shifted. My old throne, which was once covered in small designs of battles I fought. It was now covered with scenes of my Chaos fight. Percy's changed to something that looked like a throne made of water. Amazing. I imagined a small, delicate tiara on my head, modest, but showing I am the ruler. That is what I want for the crown.

"Before we start our ruling, I would like to announce the newest couple. Shannon Crystal Jackson and Everest, sorry, never got your last name." I announced.

"Cheathan." he replied. The other gods and goddesses looked shocked.

 **Everest POV**

"Lord Percy, Lady Reyna, and Lord Apollo have all agreed on letting us continue a relationship." I said timidly. Shannon's facial expression never changed.

"Everyone who like this raise your hand." Percy called, and everyone raised their hands, and the decision was made. I could date Shannon, but..

"We will make the boy immortal. They will be ruling the same domains. The charm placed on Shannon will also be removed." Zeus rumbled. I grinned, and looked over at Shannon. I grasped her hand, and she looked at me, smiling a smile that would be sweeter than any candy in the world. The immortals started to chant, and the process started. I suddenly felt stronger, and I looked over at Shannon. Shannon was wearing this one sleeve greek dress that matched her skin tone nicely. Her hair was braided with flowers. She also had simple criss crossing greek sandals.

 **Shannon POV**

I felt the charm get washed away, and I felt more power. I looked over at Everest, and he looked amazing. He was wearing a classical greek chiton, the deep purple cape matching his dazzling blue eyes.

"Hail Shannon and Everest, god and goddess of freshwater life, lakes, ponds, and geysers!" Dad called, and everyone pounded their weapons in approval.

 _~~Four Years Later~~_

"I hereby announce you husband and wife!" Hera said, and it was perfect. I leaned in, and closed the gap. The crowd cheered, and when we broke apart, Everest scooped me up, and spin me around like he did when I said yes to marrying him. I tossed my bouquet into the crowd, and Aunt Piper caught it. Everest teleported us to his favorite place in the world, the place we became a couple: Montauk. He set me down, and we enjoyed our first day as a couple by the beach, and no one looked at us funny.

 **That was soooooooooo cute! I hope you enjoyed this story, and don't forget to vote! The poll ends on 9/6/17. The faster the vote, the happier I will be! Don't worry, this story hasn't ended. Yet. Shoutout to Dandelion~GriffinClaw for being such a helping hand and helping with tiny details. Please go check her out, and reads her stories! I will be starting a new story called Peace at Last, or Not**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


End file.
